All For aLittle Girl
by DreamerzLove
Summary: Kagome, an inuyoukai, has gone looking for the child she saved years ago, Rin, only to find her in the presence of another Inu! Kagome had made a promise to Rin’s dying parents that she would keep her safe, there is only one BIG problem...
1. Chapter 1

Title: **All For A little Girl**

**Chapter 1: The Child**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Inuyasha characters, if only I did…there would be more Sessy!!!…Grins evilly… I own only what my wickedly twisted mind makes them do..

Terms:

**Baka: **Stupid / fool

**Youkai: **demon

**Onna: **Woman

**Ningen: **Human

**Youki: **Demon energy

**Houshi: **Monk

**Taijiya: **Demon Slayer

**Hakama: **pants

**Haori: **Shirt

**Types of Demons:**

**Inu: **dog

**Tora: **tiger

**Tori: **bird

**Hebi: **snake

**Shishi: **lion

**Kitsune:** fox

**Ookami: **wolf

**Kuma: **bear

**Neko: **cat

Story Info:

**Summary: **Kagome, an inuyoukai, has gone looking for the child she saved years ago, Rin, only to find her in the presence of another Inu! Kagome had made a promise to Rin's dying parents that she would keep her safe, there is only one BIG problem, she doesn't like it when others show dominance over her, which is what the pestering MALE INU is doing!!…

**Pairing: **Sessy x Kagome

**Title: **All For A Little Girl…

**Authoress: **Darkened Desire

**Chapter 1: **The Child…

Kagome..(Hot Springs)

A young Inu maiden, Kagome, relaxed in the soothing water of the hot springs, she swam out into the deeper water, submerging herself. Her mind was as restless as her body, it had been nearly two years since she had seen her last, the child that held her heart, Rin. It constantly plagued the young demoness whether or not she was still alive. Growling she got out of the water, dressing, she made up her mind to search out the young child, take her under her paws, as she had promised, for she had a sense of honor, she would never break her promises.

Rin & Jaken (Not far away)

"Silly child! No! Rin! Don't go that way!"

A toad looking Youkai yelled at a small child as he chased after her. He silently cursed his lord and master for leaving him with the pathetic human, what was with his master anyway? Just running off, never telling anyone where he was heading.

"Jaken, look at all the pretty flowers!"

The child said in awe falling down in the meadow of flowers giggling. Looking up she started laughing again when she saw Jaken was having trouble getting to her.

Not that far away, Kagome was hidden, she was a master at tracking, most Inu were after all. She growled low in her throat, 'who does that 'creature' think he is? Talking to my little Rin like that!' she transformed into a large dog, though her elegance and grace was unmistakable, she was an Inu after all, so she always looked her best, she wouldn't settle anything less.

She shot forward, knocking the toad unconscious, then stood before Rin, grinning. It took less than a second for Rin to figure out who she was, with a squeal of joy, Rin tackled her.

"Kagome!"

Rin said giggling, completely at ease with her, 'well, not much has changed I see.' She nipped Rin on her neck saying hello. Rin pulled on her tail then ran off laughing, smiling she followed, enjoying the game of 'Come and Get Me.' It didn't take her long to pounce on the girl, barking and yipping all the while, but she didn't sense the mad as hell Inu that had just arrived, only to see his ward get pounced on by a dog and his vassal being knocked out….

A/N: ya, I know short… but please have patience with me…I would really love reviews…the next chapters will be longer…promise…but now that they are together may the fun begin!!….ummm….should I put a few good lemons in here?…. Your choice my readers….Giggles


	2. Fluffy

Title: **All For A little Girl**

**Chapter 2: Fluffy!**

* * *

-1_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Inuyasha characters, if only I did…there would be more Sessy!!!…Grins evilly… I own only what my wickedly twisted mind makes them do..

thanks to jasmine10020 my first reviewer on this story.. This chapters for you :D

Terms:

**Baka: **Stupid / fool

**Youkai: **demon

**Onna: **Woman

**Ningen: **Human

**Youki: **Demon energy

**Houshi: **Monk

**Taijiya: **Demon Slayer

**Hakama: **pants

**Haori: **Shirt

**Types of Demons:**

**Inu: **dog

**Tora: **tiger

**Tori: **bird

**Hebi: **snake

**Shishi: **lion

**Kitsune:** fox

**Ookami: **wolf

**Kuma: **bear

**Neko: **cat

Story Info:

**Summary: **Kagome, an inuyoukai, has gone looking for the child she saved years ago, Rin, only to find her in the presence of another Inu! Kagome had made a promise to Rin's dying parents that she would keep her safe, there is only one BIG problem, she doesn't like it when others show dominance over her, which is what the pestering MALE INU is doing!!…

**Pairing: **Sessy x Kagome

**Title: **All For A Little Girl…

**Authoress: DreamerzLove**

Chapter 2: Fluffy

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed on the demon that dared pounce on his ward. He approached, his chest rumbling in anger. His claws clinched and unclenched as he came closer. He wanted to attack, but Rin was to close to his newest prey. Kagome looked at him, finally sensing him. She growled standing in front of Rin, she transformed to her more humanoid form. Which stopped him in his tracks.

She growled loudly, her own claws clinching like his, she snarled showing her fangs. She lifted an eyebrow at him, making her voice emotionless she addressed him.

"what do you want, demon?" She snarled at him, her eyes narrowing in dislike. She never got along with other Inus never mind the males, something about dominance.

He couldn't find his tongue, before him stood a female, an Inu female. Her beauty was stunning. Her hair was as if not more silvery than his own, her skin was pale, her eyes were a honey brown, but at the moment bits of red shown through. On her forehead was a teardrop a light blue color, she had two stripes on each of her checks a darker blue and more on her arms. She was in men's clothing with a sword strapped to her waist, she did not look happy.

"Get away from my ward, bitch." He snarled right back, getting his thoughts under control. Rin stood up and began walking towards him, only to stop when the female stuck out her arm.

"Rin goes with me, Fluffy. I'll be damned if I leave her with your pompous ass." She said seething, she hated being called a bitch, it was such a demeaning word for her sex. She growled at him.

His eyebrow shot up at her. 'Did she just call me Fluffy?' he growled at her, his beast was getting angry. "Rin is under my protection, she will not go with you." he stated calmly. She glared at him, reaching for her sword. _**:bitch no not place…teach place!…: **_his beast growled.

It didn't take him long to pin her against a tree, he snarled in her face, showing his dominance over her. She didn't yelp or submit as all other females did.

"Get your stupid ass claws away from my neck, damn it!" She was shaking, but not fear, rage. "Now get the hell away from me, Fluffy!" she snapped her fangs an inch from his nose, telling him she wasn't going to submit.

_**: bitch no submit?…show bitch place… teach bitch…: **_he growled louder, showing his displeasure, he let his beast take over, let it teach this bitch her rightful place.

"Submit bitch.. Bad bitch…do as male says….or male kill bitch…show rightful place…" he said in a broken sentence. Kagome was seething, there was no way she would submit to an egotistic pompous ass male!

Her own beast was talking to her.. _**:male try make submit…no submit… damn male… teach male place… no submit…kill male?… no submit… damn male..:**_

"You will put me down, or I will kill you, Fluffy. I care not who or what you are, I submit to no one. I will never submit to you or any other." she said coldly, her anger making her voice as stiff as iron.

"no Kagome-sama . No kill Lord Sesshomaru." Rin called from behind them, crying.

In the blink of an eye, Kagome was out of Sesshomaru's hands in the blink of an eye. She kneeled before Rin, gently drying her tears. "don't cry Rin. No male is worth your tears, you must be strong, my little one. For I have come to fulfill my promise to your mother and father, I have come to keep you safe. My revenge has been taken, nothing came keep you away now, I am here."

"bitch! Rin stays with me." Sesshomaru said coldly, finally under control of his beast, which had yet to shut up! _**: bitch strong… bitch good with pup…bitch make strong pup… : **_'shut up! I will not here it!' _**:ha ha ha …bitch hot… like bitch…:**_

"egotistical male! I'm staying with Rin! So she's going with me!" she growled at him, her fangs flashing.

"you forget your place, bitch!" he snarled back.

"what would you know of my place, Fluffy? Far better than you have tried to put me in my so called 'place' they only succeeded in watering the land with their blood. I HAVE NO PLACE!" she growled back at him, her voice becoming hollow with her rage. _**:damn male!...kill male?: **_'no kill male, Rin asked us not to. We must not upset her, we must keep our pup happy.' _**: Grrrrr…still like kill male…:**_ she laughs slightly, under her breath, yet Sesshomaru still heard her.

"Bitch, this Sesshomaru does not like Fluffy. You should know your place! Females submit to males, not hard to understand." he growled at her, still not liking her show of dominance. "Why do you laugh?"

"**Baka! If you do not stop calling me bitch, you will join the others!" she snarled, unsheathing her sword, which happily pulsed to life for the chance to kill. **_**:Ya...kill male!…show male we no bitch…we warrior!…kill male!…me help!….Give strength!: **_**'no!, I will defeat this male without help, beast. We must have honor, or we do not deserve to fight him!'**


End file.
